


Loki's Theme Song

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Song Parody, crack song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:18:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: So to cheer myself up and just for fun I took the lyrics to the cartoon Heathcliff and changed them. Hope you all get a nice laugh. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!





	Loki's Theme Song

Loki, Loki, no one should  
Terrify their neighborhood  
But Loki just won’t be outdone  
Playing pranks on everyone

He’s on the race to be on top  
The competition doesn’t stop  
Mixing with the ladies fair   
Even boys know he’s charming, debonair

He will reign supreme  
And no one can deny  
He’ll make up history  
And always have an alibi

So join in the jubilee  
He’s so great, fan girls agree  
He finds in each calamity   
His superiority

Loki, Loki, no one should  
Terrify the neighborhood  
But Loki just won’t be outdone  
Asgard realize, he can win it WITH YOU!


End file.
